Glucose as a widespread source of nutrients of an organism performs a basic role in supplying energy, storing carbon, biosynthesis, and forming carbon frames and cell walls, and glucose sensors using current measurement have been actively studied.
Most recent studies of the glucose sensor have been made based on immobilization of an enzyme such as glucose oxidase promoting oxidation of glucose to gluconolactone disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-0008880, or glucose dehydrogenase disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2010-0131495 and 2005-0019139.
A charge carrier needs to be typically used in an enzyme-based sensor to increase sensitivity and selectivity of the sensor.
However, a current measurement enzyme electrode has relatively low output current and sensitivity and a delayed reaction time.
Particularly, when glucose is measured as a blood sugar material in the blood of a diabetic patient, it is required that ion attraction between various interferential materials in blood is prevented using application of ultra-low voltage (0.055 V or less) and a rapid oxidase reaction is induced. Therefore, there is an earnest demand for developing a glucose sensor having a high current density and excellent sensitivity when low voltage is applied.